


Que ainda exista amor

by idlyiris



Category: Bom Sucesso (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nanário
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlyiris/pseuds/idlyiris
Summary: No dia da festa de natal tradicionalmente feita na noite do dia 25 na mansão Prado Monteiro, Nana descobre com quem ela realmente está casada.





	Que ainda exista amor

“Nana, eu preciso falar com você.” Gisele parecia nervosa, olhando sob o ombro como se tivesse com medo de algo. 

“Tá tudo bem?” Nana disse assim que pediu licença e se virou da conversa que estava tendo ao lado da piscina.

“Não. Tá. Não sei. Tem algum lugar em que a gente possa falar sem sermos interrompidas?”

“A biblioteca, meu pai fez questão de deixar claro que ninguém podia entrar lá.” Ela respondeu, já andando em direção à casa.

Assim que passaram pela porta, Gisele fechou e trancou a porta. 

“Gisele, você tá me dando medo. O que aconteceu?”

“Me perdoa. Nana, eu não entendia o que eu tava fazendo, eu não sei como explicar, eu só- Eu to com tanto  _ medo- _ ” Levando a mão a boca, Gisele não conseguiu mais conter o choro. Rapidamente Nana deixou seu copo de champagne na mesa e puxou a outra para um abraço.

“Gi, tá tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem” Direcionando-as até o sofá, ela esperou até que Gisele se acalmasse. “Shh, você tá segura aqui, não precisa ter medo.”

“Desculpa Nana,” Se levantando e tentando se recompor, Gisele pensava em como começar. Tinha chamado Nana por impulso, sem muita coisa planejada além de pegar o celular de William. “Eu não sei muito bem como começar.

“Você vai me odiar, e com razão, mas eu só peço que me escute até o final, por favor.” ela disse, se afastando um pouco mais de Nana, já quase no extremo do sofá. Nana só respondeu com um sinal positivo com a cabeça, tensa com a mudança na amiga. “O Mário não tava mentindo. O Diogo tentou matar ele sim.”

“Você  _ só pode  _ ta brincando! Gisele, eu sou casada com ele há anos, ele nunca iria-”

“Nana, por favor. Me escuta.” Gisele tirou o celular do bolso, e com as mãos trêmulas destravou o dispositivo e o colocou nas mãos da outra mulher. No celular, as fotos que William tinha tirado deixavam claro para Nana que ela não conhecia seu marido tanto quanto acreditava. “Eu tive um caso com o Diogo por dois anos.”

A cabeça de Nana parecia girar. Dois anos. Por dois anos, ela havia confiado tudo em Gisele, havia falado pra ela de seus problemas maritais, de seus sentimentos sobre Mário… Mário. “O que isso tem a ver com o Mário?”

“Eu não tenho como provar isso, mas o Diogo matou o Eric Feitosa. Aquele acidente, foi o Diogo que causou. O Eric sabia sobre o nosso caso, e ele ameaçou te contar, ele tava indo pra Bienal pra te contar, e o Diogo-” Gisele respirou fundo, tudo fazia tanto sentido agora, parecia que ela tinha saído de uma neblina. “Ele brincava, ameaçava as pessoas mas me garantia que era brincadeira, só susto. Nunca iria realmente fazer nada.” Ela chorava novamente, mas desta vez em silêncio, as lágrimas caindo fora de seu controle. “Quando ele chegou no meu apartamento naquela noite, ele tava em choque. Eu realmente acreditei que tinha sido sem querer, um acidente, que ele não iria… Foi a primeira pessoa que ele matou.”

Mariana estava se controlando, tentando prestar atenção no que Gisele falava e ao mesmo tempo controlar sua respiração. Mário.  _ Mário. _

“Logo depois eu fiquei sabendo que os bandidos que assaltaram a mansão tinham sido mortos. Queima de arquivo, sei lá o motivo, mas a mudança que isso causou nele… Foi ele, Nana. O Diogo matou aqueles caras. Não sei como, mas eu tenho certeza. Depois disso ele tentou matar o Mário. Ele sabia que você tinha traído ele, porque na noite que você dormiu com o Mário, o Diogo tava no meu apartamento. Eu sabia com quem você tava, mas não contei pra ele, até que naquele dia do atropelamento ele veio pra cima de mim, perguntando o porquê de eu não ter falado se eu sabia que era o Mário. Foi a primeira vez que ele  _ realmente  _ me agrediu. Eu liguei pra ele naquela noite quando descobri que o Mário tava no Chapeleiro, eu tentei mas ele- 

“O Diogo nunca me escutou, eu não sei como eu fui tão  _ burra _ de não ter visto isso antes, Nana, me perdoa, por favor, eu-”

“Tem mais alguma coisa?” A frieza com que Nana olhou para ela, devolvendo o celular com uma aparência calma, as mãos firmes, assustou Gisele. “O que mais ele fez, Gisele? Agora é a hora de falar tudo.”

“Ele.. As pílulas, ele trocou suas pílulas, queria que você engravidasse para garantir que ele tivesse uma herança. O livro da Silvana, também, ele tava tentando forçar a venda da editora pro Eric, ia ganhar uma comissão grande.O elevador na editora, foi ele que sabotou, ele tava tentando matar o dono desse celular, que tinha provas que podiam acabar com o seu casamento e com o plano dele.”

“O William.”

“Ele não fez nada, Nana, o Diogo ameaçou ele de morte se ele sequer desse alguma dica-”

“É só isso então?” Nana passou as mãos por sua saia, esticando qualquer ruga, e se levantou como se elas tivessem só discutido o balancete mais recente. 

“Ele tá comprando uma arma, disse que ia aproveitar que tá todo mundo distraído na festa e ia sair agora pra pegar. E eu não tenho pra onde ir, eu e o William, ele sabe onde a gente mora e consegue subir no apartamento, ele tem a chave, ele pode-”

“Pode falar pro William que ele pode alugar um quarto de hotel e me mandar a conta.”

“Nana…? E eu?”

“Você, Gisele, se vira.”

Nana destrancou a porta da biblioteca e saiu, logo dando de encontro com Marcos e Paloma conversando - flertando - no corredor. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela segurou o braço do irmão e o puxou para o quarto de Sofia. 

“Nana?? Ei, eu tava ocupado ali! Que isso…?” Paloma vinha logo atras, “Nana? Que que aconteceu?”

Assim que entrou no quarto, Nana não conseguiu mais se controlar. Se virando para o peito de seu irmão ela o abraçou, e pôs tudo pra fora. Toda a tensão do último ano saiu dela em forma de choro, o seu corpo todo tremia, ela mal respirava. 

“Eu vou pegar um copo d'água pra ela” Paloma disse, entendendo que esse momento tinha que ser só dos dois.

“Nana, o que aconteceu?”

“O Mário-” Ela tentou, mas o choro não deixava sair

“Ele tá bem?? Nana, o que aconteceu com o Mário??” 

“Nada, não, ele-” Mais um suspiro, “Ele tava falando a verdade, Marcos. O Diogo tentou matar o Mário.”

“Como assim?” 

“Ele matou o Eric. Ele tentou matar o Mário e o William, Marcos era tudo verdade,  _ tudo-” _

_ “ _ Cadê ele? Eu vou acabar com ele-” Marcos se virou em direção à porta, mas Nana o segurou.

“Marcos, não. Ele é perigoso de verdade.”

“A gente tem que tirar esse cara daqui, Nana!”

“Ele não vai tentar nada com tanta gente aqui…. E a Gisele disse que ele tava pra sair, que ele ia pegar uma arma que ele comprou, ele não deve nem ta aqui agora.” 

“Uma  _ arma _ ?”  _ E eu não tenho pra onde ir, eu e o William, ele sabe onde a gente mora e consegue subir no apartamento, ele tem a chave, ele pode- _

“Liga pra segurança, não deixa ele entrar no condomínio. Eu vou ficar com a Sofia.” 

Paloma entrou novamente no quarto, com um copo de água na mão. “Nana, a Gisele tava saindo daqui chorando, vocês brigaram?”

_ “ _ Eu…”  _ Você, Gisele, se vira.  _ “ _ Meu deus _ . Ela já foi??” Nana saiu do quarto quase correndo, deixando Paloma sem resposta.

“Marcos, o que aconteceu?”

“Eu não consigo te explicar agora, por favor acha a Sofia e não desgruda dela!”

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada pra maravilhosa da Amanda (@wonderfulmac) que me ajudou no título!
> 
> P.S.: Eu não acho que a Gisele é burra por estar em um relacionamento abusivo, nem tudo que as personagens dizem condiz com o que eu penso


End file.
